A high pressure radial piston pump for common rail injection systems with a high pressure accumulator integrated into the high pressure radial piston pump is already known from the applicant's older subsequently published patent application DE 10228551.9. The high pressure radial piston pump has a housing, in which there is a drive shaft. The drive shaft has an eccentric section on which a lifting ring is arranged. Preferably several pump pistons which can move in radial direction in relation to the drive shaft, and pump size lengthwise, are supported on the lifting ring. Each pump piston is assigned one intake valve and one pressure valve. Fuel is fed to the pump piston from the low-pressure section via the intake valve. After the pressure has been built up the compressed fuel is drained off via the pressure valve and delivered to the shared high pressure accumulator (common rail) via a high pressure pipe. In order to make a compact construction possible, the high pressure accumulator is integrated within the circumference of the high pressure radial piston pump.
The disadvantage of such a solution is that bringing the high pressure pipes to the high pressure accumulator within the pump housings is to an extent very complicated.